Young CEO
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: The story of a clueless college girl and a complicated young multi-billionaire. Enchanted by one another. Attracted to each other like magnets, none of them knew what they were letting themselves into; none of them knew what they were going after. Yet, their new found curiosity was hard to let go of. Incorporation of three already posted stories.
1. Prequel: Pony

Introduction:

The story of a clueless college girl and a complicated young multi-billionaire. Enchanted by one another. Attracted to each other like magnets, none of them knew what they were letting themselves into; none of them knew what they were going after. Yet, their new found curiosity was hard to let go of.

 **I really own nothing!**

* * *

The Washington State University student, Anastasia Steele, was on the radar of a CEO's for quite a while now; no women had ever been on his radar for this long, she was the first. Ever since the purely coincidental meeting, he had been more than interested in her.

It was very unusual for Christian Grey to pursue a woman, especially one this young. However, as the man in power, his staff were not to question his intentions.

The first encounter left him quite an impression on the innocent looking college girl. She was graduating as he heard, so he was determined to see her again on school ground.

On the day, he wasn't nervous of the speech, but he was, in fact, a little giddy about meeting this girl. He knew there was something about her that was tugging him and pulling him towards her. He didn't want to ruin her, knowing himself, he thought it would probably be best if he stay away.

He would've find the clumsiness of her annoying as she quite literally fell in to his office that day, but despite not wanting to admit it, he did find it, cute. Christian was never someone to put his emotions on display, he was very private and concealed. He requested everyone to sign an NDA before working for him, although that may not have any legal consequences, it was a matter of morals.

His personal assistant Andrea had always been professional, but for the years that she had worked for him, it was the first time that he had allowed her to meddle in his personal affairs. He had allowed her the opportunity to choose the flowers to impress this girl that her boss was into. It took Andrea by surprise, but she had no other choice but to accept and do her very best.

Christian thought he was just interested in her. With the tiny skirt that she was in the day she interviewed him, it struck up his interest in woman all again. It had been too long since he terminated his contract his most recent submissive, Susannah. Her clumsiness weirdly didn't bother him, in fact, it slowly became a turn-on for him.

He thought she was just shy in front of strangers, but never would he had ever thought that she was a virgin. When she first appeared, she looked inexperienced and innocent, he almost dismissed the thought of having her to himself.

A lot of thoughts had went through his head when he walked up to her to help her up, though one lingered. Could she be the perfect sub that he had been looking for ever since he started to live this kind of lifestyle.

Her every word during the interview told his instincts that she was the best material, but what he didn't know was that, despite that she was indeed innocent and inexperienced, she was also a virgin; in spite all that, she had absolutely not a single submissive bone in her body. Her words were all coming out of respect and the fact that his appearance and demeanors intimidated her.

It turned out, after spending only a few days with her, that she was very different. From the women that he had encountered, from the subs that he had contracted with. Despite all the differences, he was still determined to try it with her, introduce his lifestyle to her.

The interview, the first time they met, would never be forgotten by him, he was reminded of as he entered his office each time, especially in the afternoon.

"To what do you owe your success, Mr Grey?" Ana's little plumy lips moved very little to let out those words that formed the first question for him. He was mesmerized by the movement of her lips that he was caught off guard when they stopped moving.

To cover up his surprised face and the fact that he wasn't exactly paying attention to the content, he teased her. "Seriously? This is what you're going to ask?" There he thought it was just a light teasing, but she took it very differently. Perhaps it was because of the expression that he held.

 _No, I didn't mean to scare you, baby, please don't get nervous. Relax, Anastasia._ He thought, but never got the chance to say it out loud as he find it very inappropriate, especially with the recorder still recording.

Ana bit her bottom lip and casted her eyes away from him, fixing those innocent baby blue orbs on the floor.

 _Baby, I want your attention, the floor is not worth your beautiful eyes._ Again, he couldn't say it.

Conjuring up and maintaining his boardroom face, he started to bullshit through what seemed like a professional answer. It was partially true, but it would be all he would provide to be ever to put in public. This question was frequently asked by the media and the press, as much as he find it annoying, he always liked it because he had this answer prepared and as he delivered it, his mind could go and wonder elsewhere.

For example, right that moment, when he was pacing in front of her and around his table while reciting his respond to this fixed question, he was able to have a thorough examination of her appearance.

This interview held special meanings to him and to her in the future, something that had never occurred in his mind, not even flashing through. This woman in front of him weigh much more than this interview, apart from being the one to 'pop his cherry' she was every other firsts that he had never experienced with another human being.

"I'm very private about my personal life, I won't provide anything regarding to that subject." He remembered replying to her when he was asked what he would do in his spare time.

That moment was when he really wanted to ask her about her opinion on his exclusive lifestyle, but being the professional man that he had always been, he bit back the question.

"I access control in all areas." He was so proud of this response, although she had no idea what he was referring to, he was sure that she did now.

"Penny for your thoughts, Christian?" The small voice beside him brought him back from all the memories in his mind. A smile that had been unconsciously resting on his face widened even more.

"I would be pissed about someone using my phrase, but weirdly not with you, Anastasia." He voiced his thought, half answering her question. Liking the way her name rolled out of his mouth, smoothing down his tongue like it was meant to be like that.

"Why are you smiling? It's creepy." Ana giggled to herself quietly after commenting. Even after the time they have had spent together, in his bed, in the shower or in the playroom, she was still scared of him to a degree. He liked it and disliked it at the same time, it was confusing.

"Creepy?" He mocked an angry face that made her cringe. Taking her hand that was resting on her thigh, he ran a finger over her knuckles, liking the feeling of her tiny hand in his. The soft skin and the perfectly pruned fingernails.

"Sorry." She muttered an apology. Under the dim light coming in to the car from the street, she couldn't make out the expression on his face, so judging from the tone, she thought he was offended and she definitely didn't want to get on his bad side when she was about to have dinner with his family.

Christian chuckled, though deep down, he felt bad for making her think that. This was a time when he disliked the fact that she was intimidated by him. He liked her, genuinely liked her beyond just been purely interested in her, because she seemed different. "What for, Ana?" He kissed the back of her hand, bringing her attention back on him, he wanted her to know that he was not in a foul mood and the night meant a lot to him; he wanted her to just relax and show his parents her true self, because that was the woman he liked.

"To answer your question, Miss Steele," he said with a smile, wanting to assure her that he was far from angry and he liked this part of her, "I was thinking to the times that we had ever since you interviewed me." He smirked at the thought of her shyness and the way she fiddled with the recorder and everything. Asking him if he was gay and getting all scarlet on the cheeks. It was beyond cute, he had not yet thought of a word to describe that yet.

Entering Grey House, Christian could just feel Gretchen, the maid's eyes fixed on him. He was vexed by her behavior and all her attempt to get his attention. First of all, she was a blonde, which would just almost mean that she would not at all been considered as something other than a staff member. If it weren't for his parents, Christian could just imagine himself firing her sorry ass. If anyone wanted his attention it would be up to him to decide, she was just trying too hard and it was completely unnecessary.

Being the easily jealous kind, Christian could fully understand when someone was trying to take what was his, however, he could not understand why Gretchen could possibly be hating Ana. The girl he brought home was the first girl that he had ever planned on introducing to his parents, she was everything but someone to develop hatred towards.

Ana might not had noticed, but ever since her entrance with his arm wrapped tightly around her, the maid had been glaring. Everyone in the house seemed to be in good temper, apart from this maid.

Christian usually wouldn't give two fucks to the mood of a staff, but when it was addressed to Ana, he paid attention to it. Knowing that she wouldn't dare put a finger on his date in front of everyone, but he knew that she may become a threat.

Though, given the night, he had very little time for himself to think, one statement from Ana made him forget everything he was thinking of.

"Yes, I'm flying down to Savannah tomorrow to visit my mom." She addressed it to his parents, but this was also news to him.

"Why wasn't I informed until now?" He frowned at her, a hand placed on her thigh, dangerously close to her sex and it was traveling towards it.

Ana's eyes met his for a brief second before looking away and closing her legs. Christian wasn't exactly pleased with the response, but in front of his parents, he'd not yet mustered up the courage to do anything out of the line.

"It was a last minute decision." She answered to his question and informed the others who had the same question written on their faces. "I looked through my schedule plan and it's the only few days that I'm free." She explained, taking his hand with one of hers and removing them from her thigh while still paying attention to the conversation that was going on.

He was absolutely no thrilled about the refusal, in fact, he might as well be offended, because she was the first woman to ever dared to reject his touch and to say no to him. It was arousing, yet frustrating.

"Mom, can I show her the boathouse and the back yard?" He needed to have her alone with him somewhere, and the sooner the better.

"Of course, you're always proud of that place." Grace smiled warmly, completely oblivious to the relationship that Christian had with Ana, simply thinking that they would make a lovely couple.

"Excuse us." Ana muttered an apology under her breath courtly and followed him out of the table and to the garden.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just decided earlier." She caught up to him and tried to justify her actions frantically. He thought it was adorable and he liked it, but he also wanted to punish her from hiding it from him.

"Have you booked a ticket yet?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Not yet."

Christian's eyebrows were forming a deep valley in the middle, and as much as she thought it was cute, she couldn't help but want to smoothen it out. He opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not going to let you pay for me, you've spend enough on me already." She said firmly. Another denial.

"You are supposed to let me pay for everything."

"But I've never signed the contract remember? I'm not your sub." She argued.

The challenge that she set up for him was always interesting and exciting, but sometimes, he just wouldn't enjoy it and find it irking even.

"Not officially, but you will act like one from time to time." He wanted to control her, he didn't like her defying him.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm definitely not allowing you to spend another dime on me without my permission." She was confident and he liked this attitude of hers, he just wish it wasn't used against him next time.

One look of her expression, he knew better than to argue. They kept walking towards the boathouse. The meadow soft and cool under their feet as they took each step forward. None of them spoke on the way.

The garden was indeed beautiful and well-cared, but his mind couldn't be focused on the garden, because this woman next to him was more important than the plantations, even more important than the boathouse.

"Christian, no. You can't punish me." Ana said defiantly once they reached the house and closed the door behind them. She was too, thinking about the incidents that had just went passed in the house. Her protest broke his thought bubble, he looked up at her, she had a hand place between her and him, telling him to keep his distance. As much as he didn't want to, he respected her decision and did so.

"Why?" He looked at her with a disbelieving look. It was the first time that someone had said no to him, especially on the matter of sex.

"You can't just punish me because I'm not listening to you. I don't even obey to my parents, why should I do that to you?" She defended herself, it was the first time that she had actually stood up to him for herself.

Christian was silent for a while, he looked down at the floor, his head seemingly hung in shame. He knew she was right to an extent, and he understood that his need as a sadist was wrong, but he couldn't help it. No on, except for Elena, knew about him as a sadist. He didn't want Ana to know, because even if he didn't want to acknowledge or to accept the fact that his feelings for her were so much different than his towards his former subs, he still behaved respectively as how he truly felt. All those nightmares and the bodyguards he hired, were due to his own insecurities, now that he had someone that he valued even more than his own life, he felt even more exposed. He felt naked from times, because he knew she could be reckless and there would be times when he wasn't there to save her. The thought sacred him.

"You're right," he sighed, running a hand through his copper black hair, "I can't punish you just because you disobeyed me, Anastasia." He looked up at her, looking dejected. The pained expression on his face must have shown, because she had softened.

Sensing a 'but' coming up, she kept her mouth shut. "But, I thought I should be the first person to be informed when you made that last minute decision, after all, I am your boyfriend and not some other people that you are absolutely not related to in any kind of way. Am I wrong?" He felt like a bastard right now, because he was jealous and was just finding another excuse to fuck her in order to satisfy his own needs; his selfish desires.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're still one of the first ones to know. I didn't tell anyone about it. It was the first time that I've told someone about this decision at that dining table." The alcohol that she had intake was kicking in, he could sense her getting bolder encouraged by the alcohol.

"Bend over." He instructed, pointing at the table in the middle of the room that had a few tools for repair on it. She glanced at the table. When he thought she was going to be the obedient sub that she sometimes was, she turned back and fixed her gaze on him. He stared back at her expectantly, waiting for her to do as she was told. But, she took a step closer to him and lunged at him, connecting their lips. She wrapped her arms around his nec, intertwining her hands at the back of his head, pulling him down closer to her. He was socked initially by the bold move, then mesmerized by her lips and the way they were moving against his. It was both sexy and arousing at the same time.

Mustering up all his self-control, he pushed her away. He expected to see a pouting and disappointed face, but all he saw was a victorious and smirking girlfriend.

"You're playing with fire, little girl." He whispered huskily, completely turned on by her bold moves.

"I am well aware of the fact, Mr Grey." That obedience made his cock twitch, but he had to maintain his composure and keep his cool.

In one swift move, she found herself bent over the table that she was supposed to be on minutes ago.

"So demanding, Mr Grey." She teased slightly, a grin on her face that was not missed by him.

"You kissed me, so you're not the one to say." He replied. Not the slightest offended, in fact, he was much entertained. Bending over her, he nipped her earlobe, earning a moan from her, he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make you the demanding one."

"I look forward to it." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as he slid one finger into her. Not wearing her panties made his work easier and lightened his overall workload. Though he would enjoy undressing her just as much.

Ana let out another moan when he thrust another finger into her. Then he pulled them out and licked them, enjoying the salty divine taste dissolving in his mouth. Sucking it clean, he placed them back around her sex, his thumb circling her clitoris, playing with the skin and enjoying the way her pussy grinds against his fingers.

"You are not to cum," he growled into her ear, "this is about me, not you." He instructed as he rolled a condom on his erection. "Do you hear me?" He desperately needed a release, and he wanted her in sub mode just as much.

Ana nodded, but Christian wasn't satisfied with that simple gesture.

"Say it, damn it." He growled louder, getting impatient as he positioned himself behind her entrance.

"Yes, Sir." She answered, coming out barely louder than a whisper.

"Ah!" She cried out when he pumped into her, it took everything in her not to cum at that instant. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself and savor him at the same time. "Christian, please." She begged, but he paid no attention to it. He was close himself, with all the foreplay and ever since she shut him out by closing her legs on him, he was turned on. Another cry of plead from her, he came to his own release. Coming down from the climax, he felt so much better and he couldn't be prouder of her at this moment.

Tugging a hand under her, he helped her up, letting her head rest on his chest as they both stood there panting. "I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispered in her ear, she was too tired that she could only nod against his chest.

When he caught his breath, he loosened one arm around her to reach into his pocket, taking out her panties and handing it back to her. She smiled at him knowingly, her eyes never leaving his as she put them back on. He opened his mouth, gaping at her as if he was about to say something, but was soon cut off when they heard Mia's voice from not far away calling for them.

"Just in time." He smirked as they tidied themselves and made their way out of the house.

.Ω.

True to her words, Ana left the house the next day for Savannah, Georgia. She said that she should visit her mother, because since she missed her graduation, they should meet. Though to Christian, he thought otherwise, of course, he kept the thought to himself.

Christian secretly updated her seat, hoping that she would have a comfortable flight home, despite unhappy about the rejection of his private jet. The emails he got from her were amusing and it took his mind off work, he liked the playful her and the Ana that wasn't afraid of him.

It may be too much to ask, but he thoroughly enjoyed someone flexible, someone that was daring to deflect his orders and obey them at time when necessary.

Before meeting Ana, he was just a successful rich businessman that had a very private personal life. After meeting Ana, he was just someone who was looking for a partner, despite all the subs that he had, Ana was the one that knew how to ride. The first time he made love to someone was the first time he discovered the beauty of a vanilla sex. At times, he allowed her to ride him, it was enjoyable. He loved it and so did she. As inexperienced as she was, she was the one and he knew it when she took control over him the first night he was over at her apartment on her bed.

This time, he couldn't bare the times without her, taking his jet down to Georgia, he tolerated the disgraceful weather, only for her.

It was a sweet scene to see her with her mother, sitting at a booth, taking pleasure in the afternoon indoor. Sipping the cosmopolitan in her hand, it was the third one that he saw her drink. He didn't like it when his people get drunk and unconscious, but Ana would never listen to him.

 _Another Cosmo?_ He typed up a text and sent it to her, almost added a picture of it. Seeing her pick up the phone in spite the protest coming from her mother, he stood up and walked over to them in a very slow pace just to make sure she had the time to react.

When he was within earshot, he could barely contain his laughter. She looked around the room frantically while her mother just looked excited about the news that she had told her.

He was forcing her to introduce him and he knew that her mom knew about him. From the background check, he knew enough about the family.

"Fuck." She cussed, making him roll his eyes and his palm twitched.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked in concern.

"He's here." She looked up from the phone, stared at her mother and then around the place. Silently rolling her eyes and labelling him as a stalker.

"Then I should probably leave to give you two some space?" Her mom suggested, but it was not in favor of Ana, it was more in favor of him.

"No, mom, stay. It's our time, he shouldn't be here anyways." She stalled her mother just as he appeared.

"Christian, hey." Ana tried to play it cool and act casually, but he could see that she wasn't exactly fond of his arrival.

"Ana." He greeted, taking up the place next to her. "Mrs Adams." He extended his hand to her mom, who took it gratefully.

"Carla. Please, just Carla." She corrected. Ana was not exactly pleased, but she wasn't surprised when he knew her mom's background, after all, he'd stalked her. She was only disappointed with her mom, being sold out to his courtly demeanor that easily. She could only shook her head in disbelieve.

Christian took a seat next to Ana and opposite of Carla, who were watching the couple with an intent interest. She thought they made a great couple and thought some other great things amongst the two. She had every intention to see her daughter happy with a man.

"Excuse me, I need to use the wash room." Carla stood up to make her way to the bathroom. She did this, really only to let the two have some time on their own, because he seemed to have a lot to say to her. Christian gave her a courtly nod as she took of while Ana just stared.

Once Carla left the seat, Ana turned to Christian, expecting him to start talking, because she knew whatever she had in mind would offend him.

Christian, as expected, made his move. He took the glass in her hand and placed it on the table in front of them. "You're breaking the rules." He informed gently.

"Why are you here?" She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore so she just blurted out.

"To see you." He didn't miss a beat to reply to her.

"I broke the rules," she appeared to be more confident, perhaps it was the alcohol's doing, "so, are you going to punish me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That doesn't matter. You haven't signed the contract." He answered, catching her off guard. "And I'm not expecting you to sign it either."

This confession surprised her even more than the previous one, because all the times that they had been together, he had been trying to get her to sign the damn contract that she just couldn't see herself sign.

"Why?" She whispered, truly confused by him, moving away from him a little to have a better vision of him and his pretty face.

"I want more with you." He remained impassive as he told her. It was a huge breakthrough to him and to her. She had never thought of him as a person who would wanted more. All he had been to his subs was cold and distant.

"You want more?" She thought she had misheard him, because it was just impossible.

He nodded. "I've never wanted it with any other woman, it's you, only you." He added to tell her how certain he was about this decision.

"You flew all the way here to tell me this? You could've just told me over the phone." She chastised him lightly. "What about your work?" This was what she was concerned about.

"The perks about being the boss." He smirked. Looking up to see that Carla had returned, he seen it as his cue to leave, so he stood up. "Put this on my tab." He said before shaking hand with her mom and leave.

"Ana," her mom gasped right after he left, "you've found yourself quite a man." She expressed. Ana rolled her eyes, her mom had no idea what he was here for. "He's such a gentleman." She cooed, making Ana roll her eyes once more.

"Mom." Ana tried to stop her mom from fangirling over her boyfriend, but apparently not succeeding.

"He's your first boyfriend and you two seemed so sweet already. He flew all the way from Seattle to come and see you, how nice." She gushed, Ana really didn't want the night to be about her and Christian's relationship, she just wanted some mother-daughter time. Maybe she couldn't get what she wanted, her mom was completely sold. Ana sighed, not sure whether this was good or bad. She could see the end of the night.

"Ana," her mom called her name to get her attention, "you should really go see him, he didn't leave you a room key for no reason." She picked up the key card from the table that Christian left for her and waved it in front of her daughter.

It was sweet for him to come here, but Ana really didn't see the need for him to do that. She missed him, that was one truth, but she didn't want him to stop what he was working on just for her. She wasn't selfish.

They spent the night and the next day together. Christian brought her to an airfield to experience one of his expensive hobbies, gliding. It was his first time trying to impress a girl and his first time experiencing more. It was a lot of girl's dream to have a rich and influential boyfriend who was romantic and sweet.

"Is this more?" He asked her nervously once they landed.

She nodded enthusiastically, turning to him and flung herself at him.

"I didn't expect a date this expensive, but I loved it more than the money you spent." She told him against his lips. He placed her on the hood of his car, her back arched to be closer to his body. They kissed passionately, but the vibration in his pocket broke it.

"No." Ana whined, not wanting to stop the moment. "Christian, take it later." She begged, trying to get his attention back.

"Sorry, babe, I have to."

Ana pouted cutely at him, he knew he had to pick up the call before Ana made him change his mind. It was from Taylor, so he knew it was important. Planting a soft kiss on her pouting lips, he spoke into the phone.

Waiting patiently on the car hood, Ana took the chance to take in his beauty. His clean shaved face with high cheekbones and the hair that was never properly tamed. Staring at the sweater he was wearing, she could be drooling over his toned stomach if it wasn't covered. She'd loved to have her hand all over him, undressing him like her eyes were doing.

"I have to go, Ana." He finished the call and returned back to her, his expression made all the good thoughts in her mind evaporate. She scrunched up her eyebrows wanting to know more, but he wasn't telling her anything. "I'm taking you back."

"What about dinner?" She asked, that was the only thing she could think of regardless to the topic directly. "You promised to come."

"I know and I'm sorry about it, baby." He sounded truly apologetic, but she wanted to know more. It was the first time that he had put up a romantic gesture, showed that he wanted more, and he ended it roughly. "I'll call your mom and tell her that myself okay?" He tried to make it up to her by doing so, he initially planned to just have Ana convey the message, but seeing her crestfallen face, he changed his mind.

.Ω.

Their good romantic and erotic relationship however, was short-lived.

None of them intended to let it go on that way, but it couldn't be stopped. It was the day that Christian dreaded the most, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but one of his many nightmares were about Anastasia leaving him and now it was coming true.

Entering the room that he provided for her with the cream in his hand, he saw her back towards the door and he could hear the constant sniffing coming from her. It broke his heart even if he wasn't familiar with the feeling. Each sniff was like a needle poking in to his heart, making it more spiky than ever.

"You're never doing that to me again." She mumbled through her teary face, before he could make any sound. He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, placing a hand on her body, but she flinched under his touch which shattered him even more.

"Don't- touch me." She sounded scared and broken at the same time, he hated to see her this vulnerable.

"Ana-"

"You don't understand, Christian, this wouldn't work, it never will." She said through silent cries as more tears poured out of her eyes and dripping down on to the blanket.

"Why?" He asked, really not understanding anything.

"Our values are different fundamentally, we will never agree on the same level and will never be able to share the same set of values."

"How?"

"I will never be what you want, I'm not going to satisfy you." She carried on, despite his question and confused sound.

"Ana, I've been telling you this over and over again, you're everything I want. I've never wanted more with anyone, only with you, baby." He tried to comfort her, tried to touch her, but she was rejecting him in all kinds of way, she wasn't even looking at him.

"You need to control, need a submissive. More doesn't suit you, it just doesn't." She sighed, saying all this more to herself than to him.

"Did you not like the glider?"

"It's not that. You inflict pain on women that looks like your birth mom to get rid of your own pain, I can't give you that, because I can't bear the pain you inflicted."

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" He was now crestfallen. He was hoping that what he was hearing was not true, it would be just another nightmare of his.

"Because it is, Christian." She whispered. "I thought I'm falling in love with you." She added, talking to herself, but it was audible in the quiet dark room.

"Ana, what are you talking about?" He panicked, this was one of his nightmares coming true.

"I need to move on from you."

"No, Ana." He could already imagine the life without her, it was dark, cold and lifeless. "Please don't leave."

"Please, just leave." The pleading in his voice made her last nerve crack, tears oozed out of her eyes uncontrollably, she couldn't help it. "Leave." She demanded louder this time, finally feeling the movement from the bed, she knew that he stood up.

"I'm not what you want and I never will be." She murmured before he closed the door, never intended to let him hear it, but he did.

"Just forget me, please." She begged to the god in the sky that would listen, praying that she would never have to go through what she had went through ever again. It was not because she didn't like him, it was also not because he didn't love her, but their fundamental differences had forced them to stay away from each other.

.Ω.

The future days were unbearable for Christian. Building the glider was enough for him to suffer, the memory and the note she left would be kept safely. He kept thinking back to their times together, he thought he might've done something wrong, but all he could thought of was the fact that she knew he was a sadist and the fact that she would never be able to accept the lifestyle that he was into.

The glider was everything there to remind him of her. For all the subs that had wanted more with him, he terminated their contract, and when for the first time in his life, he wanted more for this woman, she left him.

He constantly thought of her, wanting to just track her down, but he knew that would upset her even more. To satisfy his own curiosity, he only asked his team to check on how she was doing and what event would she be attending lately.

Once he saw her in a casual diner down her street with Kate, one second she was all happy and distracted, chatting off with her best friend, the next, all color drained from her face. He knew it wasn't because she'd saw him, it was because the music they were playing, the lyrics, it reminded her so much of him. That was when he knew how much he had affected her, he just wish he could have the chance to make it up to her.

In the end, he was still a bachelor, but this time, waiting for his partner to come back and ride his pony.


	2. White Horse

Introduction:

The story of a clueless college girl and a complicated young multi-billionaire. Enchanted by one another. Attracted to each other like magnets, none of them knew what they were letting themselves into; none of them knew what they were going after. Yet, their new found curiosity was hard to let go of.

 **Don't own shit!**

* * *

Christian Grey, the young, successful, dark CEO had made up his mind to try what Flynn suggested: try it her way, the vanilla way.

Ever since the abrupt departure of Anastasia Steele, his inside was more void than ever. Dark thoughts had been invading him every single night in his sleep. With the help of Flynn, he was able to get some sleep, but the sleep deprivation still accompanied him in the past five days of work. Ros, his second in-command, had pointed out several times to Grey that he looked like shit. "Was it that obvious?" He'd constantly question to Ros.

The night of José's show came, he decided that this night would be the last chance to get her back. He was determined.

.Ω.

"It was you, who bought all the photos of me, wasn't it?" This was not the greetings he had planned to hear after his miserable five days, however, he felt good enough that she'd talk to him. Normally, he wouldn't consider that polite, because she didn't even address him by the name, but he couldn't care less in the mean time.

"Yes." He whispered a respond, still gazing at her face. She looked skinnier, and paler. Just staring at her face was enough to turn him on. He swallowed hard and finished his sentence. "I don't like strangers gawking at you."

Ana narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he would be vexed by the gesture, but she didn't care, she was not attached to him in any kind of ways, so he had absolutely no power or control over her. He scowled, just like what Ana had thought he would do.

Satisfying with the reaction she got, she turned her back to him and started to walk away. Christian couldn't afford to let her slip out of his fingers again, the billionaire was determined that he would at least get an answer out of her mouth. He reached out and grabbed her forearm, stopping her from walking away.

"Ana please." He begged, and it was the first time that he had begged a woman, in fact, it was the first time that he had begged for something. "Have dinner with me." He asked hopefully.

Ana opened her mouth and was about to say no to the request, but on second thought, she changed her mind. "Okay, I'll have dinner with you." She said after a while of contemplation. Seeing the small smile creeping to his face, she felt relieved for some reason. "Only because I'm… Hungry." She said, hesitant to say the word, because it reminded her of their constant flirtatious conversation over hunger. "Hold on." She shook her hand out of his grasp and went to look for José, telling her that she would be leaving.

When she reached José, whose back was to her, a thought struck her. Turning back slightly, she saw Christian's eyes were still on her. She pretended to not notice his stare and did what would be considered intimate between two friends, but since they were close, she thought it was appropriate for the show. Ana brushed her palms on José's back, then stopped rested on his upper arm.

"José, I have to go now. Great exhibition though." She smiled, finally taking her hand off him. She could feel Christian's jealous glare shooting through her back.

"So soon?" He asked, genuinely surprised, but then caught sight of Christian, he bit back the next comment he was about to make. His expression then turned sad, so Ana pulled him in for a goodbye.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back for drinks if you're still on for it." She said, trying to cheer him up, but with the look on Christian, he was not sure if she'd actually be back. He gave her a smile and she returned with her own apologetic one and went back to Christian.

Ana was waiting for Christian to make some snarky remarks about her friendship with José, but apparently, he only kept it on his face and said nothing with his mouth. Immediately, his hand was on the small of her back when they walked out of the art gallery gate. She couldn't say that she didn't miss his touch, but she was also sure that she wouldn't jump back into his world so soon, even though she missed it too much.

They turned and walked down the empty street. He gestured her to make a turn into a dark alleyway, although she was puzzled, she didn't question about his decision — she still trusted him, perhaps not with her body but with her safety.

When she was still thinking why they took the turn, she was been pressed up against the concrete wall and before she could register what was happening, Christian's lips were on her. She instantly reacted to it, kissing him back. She sensed that he had missed her, reluctantly, she gave in and let him take control.

Soon she became aware of the fact that if she allowed him to keep going, she would be once again, back into his complicated world, and she didn't want that, just yet. Summoning up all her will, she pushed him away.

"Yes, sorry." He muttered when he pulled away, feeling her push on his shoulder. She didn't reply, not feeling the need to speak. He quickly started to lead her down the alley as if nothing had happened; she did the same.

.Ω.

Ana wasn't unfamiliar with the looks given by other females on the street or in the restaurant when Christian walked by or enter, and like what Christian used to say to her, _it's just a pretty face sweetheart_. It was exactly what she wanted to tell the others that were staring. She hadn't felt this burning sensation of possessiveness in her for a long time.

Allowing his hand to rest on her waist as they walked through the door of an expensive restaurant. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did when he was been checked out by other women, but she sure didn't want to find out.

They ordered and waited for their meal. No one spoke. Ana begun to feel uncomfortable under Christian's intense gaze, she shifted slightly and looked down to fiddle with her glass of wine. When the waiter walked towards them in their direction, she was suddenly thankful for the interruption, however, he didn't seemed to like it. Dismissing the waiter impatiently, he turned back to her, his eyebrows knitted.

She looked at him, thought maybe he would start talking, but he didn't. So she did. "I thought you wanted to talk." Her voice was quieter than she had expected, but that would still work, apart from the fact that he now knew that she was still effected by him. She cleared her throat and tried her voice again. "So, talk." It sounded a little more demanding than reminding.

"Anastasia, I want you back." He spoke. His face still remained impassive, but his voice contained another level of emotion that she had learned to detect after being with him for the past weeks or so.

That wasn't the sentence she expected to be coming out of his mouth, she wasn't prepared to answer, so she just stared, hoping that he'd continue. Her wish had come true, he kept going. "I want to start over."

It was Christian's style to speak in short phrases, he wasn't the kind for long sentences or talks. Ana, on the other hand, liked talking with people that she knew or familiar with.

Ana was caught off guard by the two short phrases thrown to her by this angelic face in front of her. At this point, she wasn't sure how to interpret his words, he had given very little away. She wasn't sure whether he wanted to use another way to persuade her into a BDSM lifestyle with him or to do his vanilla thing.

He had denied that he wasn't a sadist when they first met, when she was first introduced to his playroom. However, to her, it was pretty clear that, even if he didn't notice himself, he was, in fact, a sadist. The moment she chose to walk out on him, she understood why he'd say that if she knew the real him, she would never look at him the same way.

"How?" Ana settled on this to force him to elaborate.

"No rules, no punishments." That was his elaboration, and it was more informative than she thought it would be.

"But you need all those things Christian." For the first time in this night, and in five days, he had heard his name being called by her.

"I need you more." He whispered. Her eyes darted between his two gray orbs, she saw the broken tortured little boy, she also saw the genuine and plea; she was so surprised to see him this vulnerable in front of her. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut out her thoughts about jumping back into his arms. She had promised herself to never let this man punish her, but the other part of her also wanted to do all she could to give what this man wanted.

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, a sign to show her nervousness, she opened her eyes again. His eyes darkened, and it landed on her lips. Remembering the effect on him of her small gesture, she let go of her bottom lip quietly.

"I wanted to believe you Christian, I really do." She croaked. Knowing that she'd have to turn him down, because she wasn't ready to go back to him, but at the same time, she knew her heart couldn't bear to see him in pain and his depressed expression.

"But?" He asked, wanting to know more. One look of his face, she knew that he was mad and was doing his best to suppress his anger.

She sighed, pending on her phrasing and her choice of words. "I can't." When the words left her mouth, she could see the glass in his eyes broke, everything shattered.

Moments later, none of them spoke. He stood up and offered his hand. She took it, wanting to make him feel better about her refusal. Unable to meet his eyes, she stood up and followed him out of the place. Taylor was already at the car, standing by the door waiting for them.

Taylor opened the door for them. "Miss Steele." She didn't get in.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked. Christian nodded to Taylor, and he disappeared into the other side of the car, and soundlessly climbed into the driver's seat. She was still standing by the opened door of his SUV, he held the door for her, and his eyes sent her the signal of threatening her to get in.

"You can't just kidnap me because I'm not what you want." Sensing and understanding the signal he was radiating off through his eyes, she protested.

"I've told you, you're everything I want." His voice soft, but also told her that he wanted no more protest. "Just get in." He commanded exasperatedly. Giving him a final look of disapproval, she climbed in, and he shut the door behind her, seconds later, he appeared on the other side of her.

"Now that I'm cooperating, will you tell me where are we going?" She made sure to sound indifferent and give nothing away.

"Escala." He replied shortly.

"Why?"

"Spend the night with me Ana?" His tone suddenly changed. All the demanding and anger gone out of his body, grabbing her hand in his, he pulled it to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "Please?" He pleaded, after getting no response from her whatsoever.

"I'm going to work tomorrow, it's my first day." She declined his proposal politely, not wanting to hurt him more.

"You will be at your office in time for your first day of work." He whispered softly, still asking her.

She sighed, looking out of the window, the buildings and lights flashed passed them as their car moved through. Weighing her choices, she decided not to give him an answer and see how things go with what he had in mind.

"Why do you want me there?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I thought that's the reason you brought me to dinner."

"I want to talk to you in a more private space."

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight. If I stay." She added.

"Do you want a speech of how much I need you?" His voice wavered when he heard her reply. She didn't say anything, instead, she just looked away from him, unable to think straight when her eyes were focused on him. "I slept the best when you're next to me. I never have dreams, I only have nightmares, and it will only get worse every time my day gone bad. You're my lifeline."

Her head whirled back when he started. She didn't really want a speech from him, she knew that she would melt if he actually made one. "I thought you don't do romance, or what you call, a vanilla relationship." She whispered, stopping him from his speech.

"I don't, but if that's what it takes to get you back, then that's what I'll give." He sounded confident and determined, the petition earlier decreased from his voice. "How much do I have to do prove to you that you're everything to me." He ruffled his hands in his hair.

Kate would accuse her of playing hard to get right now, she would practically yell in her face trying to tell her that a hot billionaire was begging on his knees in front of her for forgiveness. Ana had more resilience than Kate, and also more resistance than her best friend.

"I've never wanted more with anyone." Christian's voice brought her thoughts back into the car. Ana glance at him and noticed that his eyes had never left her since they got into the car. "You make me see the world differently and you've changed me." He confessed.

"And I don't think I've changed you because you're still scared of what you're scared of." She finally had the courage to push him further to his limits, now that he had nothing on her. "It's _you_ who told me that, I fear are the doings of my mind, and yes, I do agree with that to some extent like you've shown me." She said, referring to the events before the whipping. "So far, from what you've told me about yourself and about your previous life, I believe that your fear of touch is also the doing of your own mind."

"You don't-" He became defensive, and she knew that she had gotten under his skin again, but she didn't care this time, she needed to let him know, and more so, she needed to get it out of her.

"Again, that's my opinion, my thoughts and my perspective. I'm not your doctor, I'm nowhere near Flynn's capability of dealing with psychology, because I'm only a literature graduate. So, if you really do think that I'm worth giving up your protection for, I will stay for tonight." She said, getting out of the car just as Taylor opened the door for her. He was too shocked by her small speech that he didn't even know that they had arrived. "Miss Steele." She heard Taylor murmur when she got off.

"What are my protections?" Christian asked, catching up and falling into step with her as they walk to the elevator.

Ana looked up at him, surprised to find that he wasn't a bit infuriated. "Your domineering and controlling features that shield you from any potential attacks."

"And if I try to be less dominating and less controlling over you, will you stay with me?"

"I'm not your submissive, and you know that I'll never be one."

"I don't want you as my sub." He explained quickly, not wanting her to misunderstood.

"So you want to do vanilla?"

"With you, yes." He sounded sure and looked very certain.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay. But," she warned quickly before she gave into his sincere happy smile, "I'm not having sex with you, but I can sleep with you in your bed if that's what you want."

He nodded quickly, agreeing. "That can be arranged."

They walked into the house to see Taylor already at the elevator door, welcoming them home. Ana sometimes wondered if this guy could split or fly, because she saw him everywhere.

"Evening Gail." He greeted his housekeeper. She in return, nodded back at him, and gave him an analytic look. He shrugged, noting the look given by his housekeeper, because he actually didn't sound depressed.

"Do you need anything to eat?" Mrs Jones asked him as he reached for the cupboard choosing a bottle of wine.

"No thanks. You can rest now, I can manage the rest." He dismissed her and opened the bottle.

"Goodnight Mr Grey." She said and walked out of the kitchen, jumped when she saw the figure of Ana. Ana turned around, startled by the gasp. "Ms Steele." She greeted, regaining her composure.

"Mrs Jones." Ana said back, with a smile. "Call me Ana, please. Miss Steele sounds old."

"Will do." Mrs Jones bowed ever so slightly. "Goodnight Ana." She said and turned towards her room, eyeing Christian on the way to see his reaction.

"A drink Ana?" He asked. The living room was now empty with just the two of them. Taylor had disappeared in his study and Mrs Jones had just gone back to her room.

"Yes, please." She said, strolling towards the table with two glasses of wine. "Thank you." She said as he handed her the glass, she took a sip and was suddenly reminded of the luxurious life she had with him.

"Come with me." He offered his hand. Taking it she followed him to his studies. On his table, she saw the glider model that she had bought for him.

"You built it?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving the small model.

"Yes. Took me long enough." He smiled, and so did she.

"Sit." He pointed at his chair behind the desk. Ana obliged and sat down. Setting her glass of wind on his neatly tidied table. "I want to show you something." She waited for him to open his many drawers and take out a file.

"What's this?" She picked it up from the table, looked at him before opening it. He didn't reply, but just sat on the table, scrutinizing her actions.

"You have this for all your subs?" She asked, flipping through the file of a victim of a stalker. It was her own file, and it included all her personal information, some of her pictures when she was on the street on her own. She was also under surveillance when and after she signed the NDA with him. Her voice sounded a little more serious than she intended to, she appeared to be more angry than she thought she would be.

Christian said nothing and did nothing apart from standing up and going to through the files from the same drawer that he had retrieved hers. "These are some of them." He took a whole stack out on the table.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

"You wanted me to be more open to you, so I will tell you. I've told you that I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

"And those are only some of them." Ana huffed, pointing at the stack on the table. Christian nodded grimly, not sure what to say to her. "Jesus Christ." She whispered to herself, looking out the window next to the desk.

"These are the fifteen."

"Why do want me so desperately?"

"Don't everyone want you this desperately?"

"No." She cocked her head to one side, indicating that she was confused.

"Want a list?" He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"No." She refused, not in the mood for a challenge.

"Look," he changed his tone and switched to another approach, "I know it's wrong."

"All of this is wrong."

"I just didn't know you'd be different." He continued, despite the comment made by her.

"Different? Different how?" She challenged, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was definitely not feeling like being described as different by him was a good thing.

"You called me a 'fucked up son of a bitch' and I admit that I am one of that kind; you called me a 'committed stalker' and I do agree with you. However, I stalk you because I want you to be safe and I need you to be safe-"

"So you can fuck me?" She snapped, interrupting him, not even bothered to take him out of his dark thoughts and put his misery to an end.

"That _was_ part of the reason, but it isn't now." He reasoned, controlling his temper, she detected that one more move from her might blow him up. "Being with you allowed me to experience a different kind of feeling, something that I have never encountered before. I want you to be safe, and I want you..." His voice faltered.

"You use sex as weapon Christian." She took his faltered sound as the chance to speak, not caring whether he liked it or not, she was going to speak freely. "And that is not right, even in a BDSM lifestyle that you lived to like. There are tons and millions of women out there who would die for your dick, for your lifestyle, for your pleasure and pain, and to fulfill your needs in control and dominating. I am just not one of them." She stood up, walked past him and out of his studies, taking her now emptied glass with her.

"I know that there are more than enough women out there who enjoys this lifestyle, but I don't want that, I want you." He was on the verge of breaking down. "Please don't give up on me, don't walk out on me again." He appealed, and then did something she would never have dreamt of. He approached her and kneeled down, sitting back on his heels, looking down at the floor and his palms facing the ceiling.

"You have my submission Anastasia." He said, eyes still looking at the ground.

"Christian." Ana got down to the same level as him, putting her hands on his. She didn't want his submission, she only wanted him to compromise. "Christian," she called, but he didn't look up. "Look at me, Christian." She asked quietly. When he finally looked up, she raised a hand and stroke his cheek.

Before meeting him, she dreamed of her future, and her happily ever after. After meeting him, she learned that life ain't a fairytale, even if she found her man, she might not end up with him happily. The classic romance stories were not exactly the most wonderful examples, but they do all suggest a happy ending.

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she looked at her other hand that was on his forearm. "Christian, how do you think our relationship will work if you don't open up to me. I know you are trying and I know you've told me more than you've told anyone, but I still know very very little about you. How do you think this can work if you won't even let me touch you."

"Ana," he shushed her softly, gently grasping the hand on his shoulder, "you don't need to know about my past, because if you did"

"I'll never see you the same again." She finished his sentence. "I know, but you've shown me the worst already."

"Ana, I am a sadist." She was about to tell him that she figured by far, but he kept going, so she bit back her words. He pulled her hand down to where his heart is and pressed against his flesh. It was a part in his boundaries that he gave her. "But I am doing my best to not show it. Please believe me, I'm all yours." His confession shocked her the second time tonight. She was too overwhelmed that all she could do was nod and let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Oh Christian." She choked. "I…" She couldn't form words, she was knotted up by emotions and still couldn't decide on what she was feeling currently. Right now, she just felt like pulling him, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow; but on the other hand, she felt like she needed to leave him, because she didn't know what would he do if she disobeyed him again, she wasn't sure whether to take his words or not. She wanted to say that it was too late for him to come to her on his white horse, because he would never get away with the pain he'd inflicted, even if she asked for it, she knew she couldn't live with that.

"I will understand if you leave me. You won't want to be with a monster." He didn't let go of her hand, nor did he budge when she put both her hands on his chest, the forbidden area. His fifty shades side came back, and he started to think of the worse.

"Give me some time, and space to let me think." Her whisper was barely audible when she finally calmed down from the tears. She looked up and saw his face, it looked as if she had slapped him across the face. Or at that point, he'd rather let her slap him.

"Are you rejecting me?" Christian asked tentatively. Ana stayed quiet, she kept her head facing the floor.

"Are you leaving again?" He asked nearly having a panic attack, and despite not getting an answer for the previous question. She shook her head, and looked up at him.

She stared at his face, searching for something. Then she inched forwards, straddled him on his lap, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him firmly. "No, I'm not leaving." She muttered against his lips.

When she pulled away, her eyes were less serious.

"Then what do you want, Anastasia?" He asked, a little bit of humor laced in the question. His eyes looked softer and less intimidating, less intense.

"I want space and time." Upon hearing those request, he tensed up again, staring at her intently and grasping her tighter. He gaped at her, but she shushed him quickly and continued. "While I am also certain that you're mine." She smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh how much I've missed your smart mouth Ana." He too, grinned.


	3. Sequel: Dark Horse

Introduction:

The story of a clueless college girl and a complicated young multi-billionaire. Enchanted by one another. Attracted to each other like magnets, none of them knew what they were letting themselves into; none of them knew what they were going after. Yet, their new found curiosity was hard to let go of.

 **I don't own shit!**

* * *

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I want you to marry me."

"Christian, I think you're dreaming." She whispered.

.Ω.

Anastasia Steele, the young editor of SIP, lover of a CEO, had never felt so unsure of her decisions. Although she didn't want to be recognized as the girlfriend or lover of the successful businessman, most people only knew that as a fact about her.

When she got up from beside Christian last night, to think about everything that had happened on the show. She wasn't expecting to run into him, and she wasn't expecting him to confess everything to her. Stunned and shocked, she accepted his request. First, she wasn't expecting him to contact her to offer her a ride to Portland; then, she wasn't expecting him to make a move on her.

They had only been apart for utmost five days, yet she felt like ages, and going back to Escala and back in his arms felt like home, they felt right. After what they'd been through before the show, she was trying her best to forget him and was trying her very best to move on, but she got to nowhere. Then when they met, she didn't expect her heart to be that fragile before his presence.

Ana only followed her heart when she agreed to get back together with him. She made a mental note to pay a visit to Flynn, wanting to know what had been going on with him.

Then when she was engulfed in her own thoughts and all the events that had happened, Christian stirred, he was having a nightmare again. Without thinking, she rushed back to his side and shook him awake to assure him that he was safe. When he opened his eyes to gaze into hers, the first thought that got to his mind was the fact that he wanted her with him for the rest of his life. So that was when he blurted out the question, the proposal.

The next morning was as usual, however, when Ana questioned him about the night event, thinking that he was probably really dreaming about everything, he told her that he meant what he said.

"I want to marry you." He said in the most earnest way she'd ever seen.

"Why?" She asked, not wanting to give out her answer and opinion just yet, although she already had some thoughts about it that night. To be perfectly honest, Ana didn't fall asleep after seeing Christian's breathing becoming even.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, most ardently. "I know I'm complicated," he continued when she didn't say anything or give any reaction, "I don't expect you to say yes right away, but I do want you to consider it." His eyes never leaving hers, searching her face for doubts and insecurities. "Think about it, please?" He asked in a pleading voice, still searching in her eyes for second thoughts.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Seeing him in the vulnerable state and his fragile heart might break any second, she decided to stall time.

He smiled at her and pulled her face down to press his lips to hers. She could feel him grinning into the kiss, against their moving lips, she could feel his excitement.

.Ω.

Ana sat in Jack's office, knowing that Luke Sawyer, her CPO would be somewhere near her office.

Ever since Jack sexually assaulted her in the office, Christian wouldn't allow Ana to go anywhere without her CPO or himself. Ana initially refused, but Christian wasn't negotiating with him. Not wanting to start another fight with him, she accepted to have a body guard.

Staring at her computer screen after her assistant, Hannah, went over her schedule with her, she returned to her work. Ana had to read over a manuscript before attending a meeting with human resources after lunch.

Not feeling like doing anything in the morning, because all she had in her mind was Christian's proposal.

When her thoughts were into last night, her blackberry rang beside her. It was yet another gift from her billionaire boyfriend.

Seeing the caller ID, a smile crept on to her face, _speaking of the devil_ , she thought before accepting it and picking it up.

"Hey." She said into the phone with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hi," he replied, sounding exhausted, but was still happy to hear her voice, "someone's in a good mood."

Ana could imagine the expression on his face. "Hm…" She hummed into the phone, not really knowing what to say, because she didn't want to bring up the sensitive topic.

"Wanna take the afternoon off?" Christian asked, Ana could practically hear another plan in his tone. "We can go out and celebrate your promotion."

"Have you done something about my position in SIP?" Ana frowned, really having no idea where this was going.

Christian had just bought Seattle Independent Publishing, he did that so he could have an eye out for Ana. It was one of his controlling characteristics.

"No, I've done nothing. Most of SIP's employees don't even know a merger is happening." He said quickly.

"You do sound like you need a break, but I have a meeting with human resources this afternoon." Ana said, looking up to see Sawyer entering her office with none other than Elena Lincoln. "Jesus fucking Christ." She whispered to herself, forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Sorry, should I get her to leave Miss Steele?" Sawyer apologized, standing close to the intruder preventing her from doing anything to harm Ana.

"What is it Ana?" Christian's concerned voice sounded from the phone, but Ana was no longer listening. She terminated the call, put down the phone, her glare still on the intruder.

Sawyer's phone ringed just after Ana ended her call.

"If it's Christian, don't bother." Ana informed her CPO. "Just text him or Taylor about her existence." Luke did what he was told.

"What brings you here?" Ana asked, faking courtesy and politeness; putting on a fake smile.

"Just here to check on a friend's friend." Elena said, sitting down on the chair opposite of her desk, making herself comfortable.

"Then you've done your job already. You are please to leave." She said, still using her calm voice, gesturing at her door. "I appreciate it, Mrs Robinson." Ana said, her voice drip with sarcasm.

"Ana," she said softly, as if wanting to tame her. "I'm not the enemy." It was the exact same phrase she said during the Coping Together Gala.

"What happens between Christian and I is none of your goddamn business, so you stay the fuck away from us." Ana repeated the same response she used in that Gala. Two can play this game. "Now you've done your job, you are dismissed." She gave Sawyer a look and he stepped in to pull her away.

When Sawyer urged Elena out of the doors, she turned back to her screen, starting to read it absentmindedly. None of the words were registered into her brain after quickly scanning through three paragraphs.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena?" Christian's pissed off voice startled Ana, making her jump in her seat and look out of the glass of her office.

Elena didn't make it far enough to get out of her sight, she was just in time to see Christian, whom Ana didn't expect to show up in person.

They were standing in front of her assistant, Hannah's desk. When her eyes landed on her assistant, she could see the the helpless girl witnessing a cross-fire between two intimidating people. Ana decided she might needed to rescue her assistant. So she called her.

"Hannah." Her assistant took a moment to hear her and then, she stood up quietly, as if sneaking away from her parents. She walked to her office carefully. "Sorry you have to witness all that." Ana apologized, gesturing to the two that were still fighting.

"It's fine. Just startled." Hannah said, still recovering. Ana looked past her, she saw Taylor approaching behind Christian and Sawyer still next to Elena. The two seemed to be communicating with their eyes, it looked funny from the outside, but they seemed to be discussing something important.

"Do you mind getting me a cup of tea?" Ana asked, wanting to give her assistant a break, and also she could go out and watch.

"Sure."

"Take your time." Ana said, dismissing her, making sure she knew what she meant by that.

Ana stood up from her chair, following Hannah out of the office. She crossed her arm in front of her chest, looking from Christian's expression, he was beyond pissed.

"She's not right for you." Ana was there just in time to hear Elena say it.

"You don't know what's right for me." Christian snarled. "You taught me how to fuck." He said roughly, glaring at her. His eyes softened for a while when he spotted Ana behind Elena.

"You have needs Christian, and she won't satisfy you." Elena continued.

 _How dare she say that when Christian had made his attitude absolutely clear_. Ana thought, she scowled at Mrs Robinson. Walking closer towards them, she stood next to Sawyer, using him as a shield from the bitch.

Christian was too pissed to even say anything, he just gave Taylor and Sawyer a look, telling them to get rid of Elena.

"I'm pulling out of your beauty salon." He snapped after her retreating figure accompanied by his two securities.

Elena stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "Oh you wouldn't dare."

"I have the larger share, you're going to either buy it from me or you're just going to give it all up. Your choice." He shrugged, informing her this made her world tumbling down. She was horror struck for a second, but quickly put her bitch face back on.

"You will get neither." She threw it in his face before turning her heels and stomping out of the building.

"I'll see to it." He muttered to himself, enjoying the how helpless Elena was when it comes to business.

Christian turned back to focus his softened gaze on Ana who had been standing next to her assistant's desk this whole time, listening after dismissing her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, walking towards her, cupping her cheek in his hands. Leaning down and planting a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're asking me this after you shouted at Elena." Ana raised an eyebrow, asking him incredulously.

"Why did you hang up on me?" He frowned.

"I have Luke report it to you." She shrugged, seeing it as no big deal.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. You're on the phone with me, you can just tell me there."

"I'm just too stunned about her visit here. I didn't even know whether I should talk to her or just kick her out." She looked back at him.

He stared at her in an expression that Ana couldn't exactly describe with words.

When he didn't say anything, Ana saw Hannah walking towards them with her tea in her hand, she looked awkward and confused about what she should do. Ana went to her rescue for the second time this morning.

"Hannah, here, just hand it to me." She said, taking the tea cup from her and thanking her.

Ushering Christian to somewhere other than her assistant's desk, Ana started to walk him out.

"I thought you're busy today." She said, an attempt to make small talks and convince herself to get back to work at the same time. "You sound exhausted on the phone earlier."

"I was busy, until Elena showed up." He sighed.

"I'm sorry you lost your only friend." Ana apologized not so apologetically.

"Are you?" He smiled at her, knowing what she really thought of his friend.

"No." She grinned cheekily.

Christian leaned in and kissed her. "You're cute."

The comment shocked Ana, it wasn't something that would come out of Christian's mouth. He wasn't the type of guy to say such thing.

"Have Sawyer drive you to Grey House and I will take you to lunch." He said, giving her one last peck on the lips before heading to his SUV.

Sawyer was back to her side instantly after the car blend into the busy street.

.Ω.

"When is your meeting?" Christian asked once they got to the restaurant and settled down after ordering.

"Why? Are you taking me somewhere?" Ana asked, having an internal debate whether she should postpone it or not.

"Just tell me." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but in a playful manner.

"You'll see, but tell me the time."

"I thought you'd know by now."

"As much as I like to stalk you, I don't keep track of your workday schedule." He said, "it's too much to keep track of." Winking as he said the last part.

"I thought you'd find out on your own." She teased, still not answering.

"It's much better to hear it from you, Miss Steele. I don't like to find out stuff about you from other people."

"Good point."

"Always." He smirked, before Ana could say anything else. She gaped at him, since when did he show off his big ego?

Ana rolled her eyes and smiled when she noticed the movement of Christian's hand.

"Stow your twitching palm, young man." She winked, time to get him back. "My meeting is going to be at two. Make your plans."

"You are very brave aren't you?" He mused out loud, running a finger over his smooth chin.

"Always." She deadpanned.

Christian laughed, making her giggle.

"We're taking my sport car to somewhere, I'm going to show you something." He said, remaining it a mystery.

"I hate not knowing things." She muttered, not liking the idea of a surprise, but not hating it like she thought she would.

"I know, little girl." He pinched her chin while tilting it to make her look at him.

"Can I drive?" She asked, taking a sip of her lemonade. Ana didn't want to drink alcohol because she wasn't exactly in her best shape, she was rather tired, mentally, from the encounter this morning. "Your sport car." She clarified.

"No," he stated simply, wanting to end the conversation.

"Why?"

"It was my baby, of course I'm going to be careful about it." He reasoned.

" _Was_. Past tense Grey." She noted.

"Yeah, she's been replaced by a person. She's no longer my baby, you are." He said, putting down his non-alcoholic drink.

"Yeah right." She scoffed, eying him from the corner of her eyes when she stuffed a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"It's still my favorite." He shrugged, knowing that she wasn't buying any of it.

"I am capable of driving, I do have a driver's license since I was in high school." Ana complained. "If you're so worried about your baby's safety, you shouldn't even allow her to come out."

"That's why she has a CPO."

"And not allowed to drive on her own."

"Fine, I'll buy you one if you like it that much, but I'm not letting you drive it, because I feel like I'm not in control."

"But you let Taylor drive you."

"That's different."

"Different how? You called me different once. Christian." She chided, her mood getting worse with every argument she had with him in this day.

"Will you just drop it, Anastasia?" He was getting annoyed and his patience was wearing thin.

"No, not until you tell me that you're not going to buy me a car." Ana started a deal.

"Okay, but you will not be driving it, not today."

"Can I at least drive it back to my office?" She pleaded, knowing the chance of him agreeing might be thin.

"We'll see." Was all he said, but that was enough to make her feel better.

The grim line on his lips was also telling her to shut her mouth and be quiet, before she accidentally unleashed the beast.

.Ω.

In the car to the place Christian had in mind, the conversation between her and Elena kept playing in loop in her mind. She leaned her head against the window, watching the building zoom past her. A particular sentence made her especially upset.

"Penny for your thought?" Christian quipped, taking his eyes off the empty road for a moment to stare at her worriedly.

Ana shook her head, not sure whether it was because of her thought or because she didn't want to share it, but one way or another, he turned back, dropping the subject.

"I told you I hung up on you because I was too stunned right?" She started, deciding to share her thought. Maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusion that fast, she convinced herself.

"Mm hm, yeah." He nodded, confused with the way she started. "Did you lie to me?"

"No, why would I do that? There's nothing to hide from you." Her head snapped to his direction in an instant upon hearing the accusation. "You're the one who's not trusting me now." She stated.

"Touché." He muttered, more to himself, because he was caught off guard by the remark.

"Anyways, I dropped my phone too stunned not by her showing up, but by something she said." Ana continued. Christian turned his attention to her for a brief second, wanting to see her expression to make sure he heard her right.

"What did she say to you?" He asked quickly, not happy about it.

"She knew you proposed." She mumbled in a low voice, but she was sure he heard it.

"What?" He almost stopped the car.

"You heard me." Ana deadpanned. "She knew about the proposal, and knew that I didn't give you an answer."

Christian was speechless, his lips sealed tight in a line. He was gripping the steering wheel to get rid of his anger and frustration.

"Just to reassure you, Christian, I'm not saying no to the marriage, but I'm not saying yes right now, this question can wait for a while." Ana didn't know where did she get the courage to tell him all this when he was on the verge of exploding with rage.

He heaved out what seemed like a relieved sigh and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Back to Elena." She continued, dominating the conversation like she always did. "How did she know? Did you tell her?"

"What? No!" He stopped the car and parked it aside, turning off the engine, but his iPod was still playing softly in the background. He turned to Ana, who was looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

Christian took her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "What makes you think that I'd tell everything to her. I just proposed to you last night, it wasn't planned, it was spontaneous. I didn't know I'd ask you to marry me, but I don't regret asking it."

Ana's gaze was fixed to his gray orbs, her lips parted. "I'm sorry." She whispered an apology, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"I do trust you, Christian." Ana continued, knowing an apology would't put him down. "But you took her advise and followed me to Georgia, you took her advise and showed me the worst side, and see what that did to you?" She brought up the past as an example just to prove her point, not to make one. "You're completely blinded by her actions that seemed to be beneficial to you, but it wasn't what you were looking for."

She paused, looking back at him, telling him that she still wasn't finished.

"You wanted more with me, but she won't allow it, no matter how you deny it, Christian, she wants you to herself or at least to a sub and not to a committed relationship with someone that's none of the two. You blindly took her suggestion and it caused you me, you'd think it was all your doing, but no, it was what she wanted out of all the suggestions she was giving." Ana stopped, Christian was confused, but he was also disappointed. She wasn't sure if it was a disappointment towards her or towards Elena. "Do you still not see it?" She softened her voice, asking her most sincerely. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

Christian closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Ana could feel the gears in his brain turning, trying to chew up the words she just said to him. When he opened his eyes, she saw doubt in them, knowing that with one more push from her, she might kick Elena out of his life, their life, forever.

"Christian, you refused to see all of this clearly, because you don't want to lose what seemed like your only friend, so you'd rather let yourself be buried underneath this whole time." Her words were slowly starting to make their way to his brain, she knew she was close. "If you can treat her as a friend, considering your very special history with her, but you cannot see other people as friends, even they are the people who love you the most. You block out those who truly loves you with all their heart, but you let someone who has been trying to control you in every aspect into your heart."

He let her words sink into him, he turned his stare in front. Starting up the car. She was expecting him to say something or at least to shout at her, but he wasn't even looking at her, she feared she had misread the situation and pushed him too hard.

"Christian, please, say something." He hadn't been focusing on the road ever since, not looking at her once. Ana begged softly, crossing her fingers and prayed that she didn't do anything terribly wrong. "Did I offend you? Have I done something? Please, just say something, even if it's just to shout at me and kick me out of this car. Just do something." She was desperate for an answer from him, anything would do.

His silence treatment was giving her a hard time, she was getting more and more worried. It was driving her crazy. Ana didn't know that she was on the brink of breaking down until a tear broke out of her eye socket.

"I'm sorry, Christian." She murmured, barely audible in the car over the soft classic music.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, why are you apologizing?" He said the first part in monotone, but his voice turned curious, then when he turned to look in Ana's direction, he couldn't see her face and immediately knew something was up.

"Can we postpone this trip?" Ana asked, still facing the window. Christian could hardly see the reflection on the window, but luckily there were darker colored bushes in the background that made Ana's reflection stood out.

"Baby," he called softly, seeing her shimmering tears that was rolling down her cheek. Pulling the car aside for the second time during this trip, he pulled her in, letting her bury her face in his chest as a sob escaped. "Why are you crying?" He kissed the top of her head gently, smoothing her back.

"I thought I've done something wrong to piss you off." She let out a small whimper in his shirt.

"No, you're absolutely right, you are making me see everything differently and now I'm beyond piss with myself and with Elena." He told her, releasing her when she pulled away slightly.

Glaring at him, she almost growled. "Why didn't you fucking tell me? I was even ready for a whipping if that's what it takes to get your anger out on me."

Christian was broken inside to see his Ana being drive insane by himself. Guilt rose up his stomach.

"Baby, look at me." He pleaded, lifting up her chin slightly. She did with a pair of watery baby blue eyes. "I want to thank you for pointing out a clear path for me, I have been to dense to realize all of it, I'm not mad at you, I'm grateful for being such a lucky guy to have you." He told her in the most genuine way possible. "Please forgive me, I got carried away by my thoughts. Accept my apology baby?" Ana nodded, closing her eyes and squeezing out one last drop of tear, he wiped it dry the instant it appeared.

Leaning down, he kissed her and stopped before any of them could deepen it. The kiss was brief, but it was enough for enough to convey their feelings for each other at that moment.

"Now dry up your tears, and get yourself together." He let go of her, giving her a subtle smile. She looked at him as if she had been dreaming.

"What?" She asked inaudibly.

"You're driving." He motioned to the steering wheel.

Ana's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. Christian would've done that months ago if she knew this was all it would take for Ana's eyes to shine with grace again.

"Really?" She asked, sounding like a kid who had just been given a gift in their dream.

"Get out and switch before I regret my decision. I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy, and you know it." He winked, getting out of the car on his side and quickly appeared at her side.

Ana was now behind the steering wheel, looking very nervous, yet delightful at the same time.

"Aren't you afraid of me hurting this baby of yours?" She asked, examining all the controls around her and pulling over her seatbelt.

"I couldn't care less about this car when I know that I'm behind the joyful glint in your eyes."

"Ready?" She turned to him, looking nervous and excited, he nodded, and she stepped down the gas, the car zoomed back on to the road again.

"Oh my god, I love this car!" She exclaimed when they were heading back to the way they came from with nothing but a straight high way in front.

"Okay, it's decided, it might be the most expensive gift I will ever ask for from you, but, can I get one for my birthday?" Ana joked, only half serious.

"Sure." Christian nodded in a heartbeat. Buying an Audi R8 was nothing to him.

.Ω.

"You really bought that for me?" Ana said in awe, she leaned into Christian's side, admiring the car, the same sport car she drove and loved only in white, in front of them. "I was only joking."

"Anything for you, my lady; anything to see that smile on your lips again."

"Or is it just one of your ways in keeping me with you?" She teased.

"Money and car aren't that appealing to you aren't they?" He mused. "I told you I'd do anything to keep you safe and with me."

"So you can fuck me?" She continued to tease him. But this time, she may have crossed the line, because his face darkened. He still couldn't be heavily teased.

Seeing his reaction, she got scared, so before he could have a chance to say anything, she turned to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him coquettishly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She begged, wanting to get the dark thoughts out of his mind and get the playful Christian back. "Forgive me." She whispered to him.

He looked down and stared into her eyes. His hand went up tendering her skin. She leaned into his touch, but was still eyeing him nervously.

"I forgive you." He said softly, she breathed out in relief. "But," he warned, "you have to remember that I still need time to adjust until you can make fun of me."

"Yes, Sir." She grinned.

"God, you're so perfect." He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

When they pulled away, she could sense a question coming from his way, and she could only guess what it was going to be about, so she smiled.

"Do you have an answer for me?" He asked, knowing that she would understand.

Ana nodded, still grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Yes."


End file.
